Deep Personal Loyalty
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Epilogue to "Worst Case Scenario": Kathryn seeks some reassurance about the possibility of a Marquis mutiny.


**A/N: I have been making my way through _Voyager_ and watched "Worst Case Scenario" again. I decided to do a little something based on a possible secondary motive for Tuvok discontinuing 'Insurrection Alpha'. This is an epilogue of sorts to the episode. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Deep Personal Loyalty**_

"Captain?"

Kathryn hovered on the threshold to Tuvok's quarters, "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all," he assured her, stepping aside to let her in. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked after a long moment.

Kathryn fidgeted nervously as she continued to look anywhere but at him. "You mentioned that you stopped your work on Insurrection Alpha because it was no longer a plausible scenario," she began. "I was wondering…what changed your mind?" she asked, looking up at him.

Tuvok inclined his head slightly as he considered his response, "As I mentioned in the briefing, after a period of adjustment the two crews settled into a partnership. It seemed…unwise to continue with an exercise that might lead to the very situation I was trying to avoid."

Kathryn nodded, "I see."

Tuvok read the disappointment in her countenance as she moved towards the door and took a step towards her. "Captain," he began, causing her to stop in her tracks. "While I don't believe you require my opinion in this matter, I feel I should inform you that the program also no longer conformed to the _Dictates of Poetics_."

Kathryn turned to look at him in confusion.

"I had made several probability studies on how to finish the scenario, based upon the premise that a character's actions must flow inexorably from his or her established traits," he explained, unconsciously putting his hands behind his back as though presenting a report. "It came to my attention that it was _not_ a trait of Commander Chakotay, or of other former Marquis, to commit mutiny. Despite their various motivations for joining the Marquis, the former Marquis crewmembers formed bonds with their Starfleet shipmates and became a single crew. This transition was due in no small part to the Commander's deep personal connection to yourself."

He saw Kathryn start a little at this, but he knew her well enough to know that the information was not unwelcome. In fact, this may have been the very reassurance that she sought.

"Throughout our time in the Delta Quadrant, he has had ample opportunity to take over the ship," he continued, "particularly when you have been away from _Voyager_, in danger or ill – but he has never taken advantage of these situations. In fact, to my certain knowledge, he has actively discouraged any talk bordering on insubordination to yourself and his loyalty to you personally makes it highly unlikely that he would ever attempt a mutiny. He set an example that the others have all come to follow and _all_ of the crew have developed a loyalty, not only to each other, but to yourself."

He paused, "You have done a remarkable job at leading this crew, Captain."

Kathryn smiled faintly as she looked up at him, "Thank you Tuvok."

Tuvok accepted her thanks with a brief nod, "You are welcome Captain."

Once again, Kathryn moved towards the door, but this time Tuvok made no attempt to stop her.

"Good night," she said as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Pleasant dreams, Captain," he replied before the doors closed behind her.

Out in the corridor, it wasn't long before Chakoty materialised at Kathryn's elbow. "You're out late," he began in a conversational tone, falling into step with her. "Discussing ways to keep your wayward First Officer in line?" he teased, nodding in the direction of Tuvok's quarters.

Kathryn grinned, "Depends, are you returning from plotting my overthrow?"

Chakotay laughed, "Touché."

He sobered and looked at her seriously, "Kathryn, you should know that a mutiny has never once crossed my mind."

Kathryn nodded, "I know. In fact, Tuvok has just been telling me that's another reason why he stopped writing."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes, according to the _Dictates of Poetics,_ it would be profoundly out of character for you to commit mutiny due to your deep personal loyalty to your Captain," she explained, keeping her tone light but unable to meet his eye.

"Very perceptive," Chakotay murmured, more to himself than to her.

They continued in silence for a few moments, before Kathryn shot him a grin. "If I wasn't Captain of _Voyager_, would you have been so willing to submit to Starfleet principles?" she asked playfully, attempting to lighten the mood to hide how deeply interested she was in his answer.

Chakotay smirked, "Oh no, you have to answer _my_ tricky question first."

Kathryn frowned, "Your question?"

"If our situations had been reversed, would you have served under me?"

Kathryn looked caught, "Touché."

"Well?" he prompted, with a smile.

"Considering the alternatives," she began cautiously, "I think I would have. Possibly without as much grace as you though," she conceded. "Your turn," she informed him as his smile widened into a grin.

"No," he replied without a moment's hesitation.

"No?"

"If anyone else had been captain of _Voyager, _I wouldn't have been so willing to submit to Starfleet principles. I would have given them my support," he continued at her surprised expression, "but my, uh, _deep personal loyalty_ would have been much harder to come by."

"Lucky it was me then," she commented after a long moment as they came to a halt outside her quarters.

"Indeed."

The slightly awkward silence was broken as Chakotay seemed to pull himself up and he smiled at her, "Sleep well, Kathryn."

"You too," she replied, returning his smile.

Despite the obvious end to their conversation, neither made a move to leave. This time it was Kathryn who broke the impasse as she impulsively stepped forward to peck him on the cheek, "Pleasant dreams," she mumbled, retreating into her quarters.

Chakotay blinked, "You too," he murmured to the closed doors as he unconsciously raised a hand to touch his cheek.


End file.
